Republic of Chinaball (1912-1949)
Republic of Chinaball |nativename =中華民國球 |image =Chinese Advance.png |imagewidth =300px |caption =Remove Rìběn! |reality =����Republic of China at mainland(1912-1949)���� |government = Federal Semi-Presidential Republic (1915-16, 1916-28) One-Party State under a Military Dictatorship (1928-49) |capital = Nankingball |affiliation = Entente (WW1) Allies (WW2) |personality =Nationalist, Anti-Communist, Anti-Imperialist |language = Mandarin Chinese |religion = Buddhism Taoism Confucianism Christianity Islam |friends = Nazi Germanyball (initially) communists (during against Beiyang and Sino-Japanese wars) USAball |enemies = Empire of Japanball Mengjiangball Xinjiang invader communist rebels(became Communist Chinaball after I died ) |likes = |hates = Communist rebels and invaders |founded =1912 |ended =1949 |predecessor = Qingball |successor = People's Republic of Chinaball Republic of Chinaball on Taiwanball |bork = |food = |intospace = |status = |notes = |onlypredecessor = Qingball |predicon = Qing |onlysuccessor = Chinaball |nexticon = China }} (One day will destory the Commies and back!)|quote = One day the CCP will be exterminated and resurrected!}} Republic of Chinaball, or Nationalist Chinaball, but commonly known as Chinaball is the father of (People's Republic of) Chinaball and Taiwanball. He is also known as the Kuomintang (國民黨), or the Guomindang. Guomindang stronk! History Nationalist Chinaball was born in 1911, after his father Qingball died. His clay, inherited from his father, had lots of foreign-occupied patches in it. In 1915, he almost became another dynastic Chinaball like his father and ancestors, and this resulted in him having lots of children, including Communist Chinaball, who would later kill him. In the 1920s, Nationalist Chinaball had lots of tumors, and diseases fought each other for control of his body. Japanball took advantage of this to expand his territory in East Asia, by taking one of his children, Manchuball, and turning him into Manchukuoball in 1931. In 1937, Japanball kidnapped and raped Chinaball, just as he was beginning to recover from his illnesses. However, when USAball helped him defeat Japanball in 1945, his rebellious communist douter, Communist Chinaball, became People's Republic of Chinaball and killed him in 1949 , while his soul fleed into Taiwanball's body. Republic of Chinaball still lives in Taiwanball's body now though recognized until 1971. Relationships * Qingball - Father. He had to go. * Communist Chinaball - Communist son . PR Chinaball's young time, kill me in 1949 (My nightmare final became true...), but best comrade-in-arms against those imperialists and Japaneses, even though I STILL WANNA REMOVE YOU ! * Taiwanball - Good douter.. My personal favourite. * Empire of Chinaball - Tried to form new empire, but failed. * Empire of Japanball - RAPIST REMOVE SUSHI PAY REPARATIONS 1937 NEVER FORGET !!!! ** Manchukuoball - Yuo traitor! ** Mengjiangball - Yuo mongol traitor! * USSRball - Gib Xinjiang and Mongol! * USAball - Friends, and big trading partner. * UKball - Shanball belongs to THE FATHERLAND!! Also friends * Naziball - USED TO HELP US DEFEAT SUSHI UNTIL THEY ALLY WITH SUSHI ! YOU TRAITOR ! Gallery Japan has wet dreams.png X3HBl1k.png Allies - World War 2.png L0F13Wi.gif ROC.png|Flag used between the years 1919-1928 Nationalistic Chinaball.png 's2chH6I.png 'm0CR404.png XLnjzgW.png ROCballs.png 3. Gott verdammt, Österreich.png Lets be Commies.png New Enemy.png See also *Facebook page zh:中華民國球 Category:Dim Sum Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Communist Removers Category:Sushi Removers Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Chinaball Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Burmaball Category:Pakistanball Category:Russiaball Category:Indiaball Category:Commie Removers Category:Taiwanball Category:UNball Category:Mongoliaball Category:Tuvaball Category:Tajikistanball Category:Mandarin Speaking Countryball